


Hello Jimmy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momma Kirk hasn't had an update on anything since her Jimmy left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Jimmy

Hello Jimmy.  
As written by Winona Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

  

Hello Jimmy. This is your Momma. Honey, it's been almost a month since we've spoken. Are you ok?

Sam's gone back home, so you can come visit if you want to. He took Gramps with him. Or maybe I could come there. I've never met Sarek. I bet he's... nice. Are they treating you well enough there? Are you eating? Spock's letting you sleep, right? Not keeping you up all night with those nighttime meditations he was doing with you while you were here, right?

Nobody's told me anything that's been happening lately. I called over and spoke to Spock a couple weeks ago, and all he told me was that you were “recovering.” From what, Jimmy? Did what Sam do as you two left upset you that much? I only saw him say something, and then Spock take you to the car. That was it. No goodbye to either me or my dad. You're mad at me, aren't you? I explained to my dad that all his questions were bothering Spock, and he said it wouldn't happen again.

You were right, you know. It was a very bad idea to have him over with you and Spock, but I'm his Momma too, and I can't just kick him out. 

Tell me you're ok, Honey. I can't get anyone to talk to me.

Love and kisses,  
Momma


End file.
